List of Games
Markiplier is the sexy beast, best known for playing horror-themed video games, as well as many other types of games, including flash games, indie point-and-click games and adventure games. Here is a complete list of all of the games Markiplier has played and the downloadable content, mods, and custom maps he has used: * :the game: * 10 Second Ninja * 12 Grapes * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg * 7 Days * ''7 Days to Die'' * 72 * 9.03m '' * ''A Mother's Inferno * A Story About My Uncle * A New Home * Affected - The Horror Experience * Afraid of Monsters * Air Control * Alien: Isolation * Alone * Alone in the Rift * Amnesia: The Dark Descent ** Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs ** Amnesia Custom Stories: *** Amnesia: A Cowards Debt *** Amnesia: A Late Night Drink *** Amnesia: Abduction *** Amnesia: Black Forest Castle *** Amnesia: Castle of Devastating Diseases *** Amnesia: Dark Room *** Amnesia: Destiny Rebellion *** Amnesia: Digressiophobia *** Amneisa: Disponentia *** Amnesia: Emma's Story *** Amnesia: Fekete Keres *** Amnesia: Followed by Death *** Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets *** Amnesia: Gary Snowy Secrets *** Amnesia: Gustav *** Amnesia: Haunted Hallways *** Amnesia: Isle *** Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes *** Amnesia: Justine *** Amnesia: Kidnapped *** Amnesia: Killings in Altstadt *** Amnesia: La Caza *** Amnesia: Lost the Lights *** Amnesia: Me *** Amnesia: META *** Amneisa: Oblivion - Drops of Wine *** Amnesia: Obscurity *** Amnesia: Poisonous *** Amnesia: Rain *** Amnesia: Sins of the Father *** Amnesia: Study of Insanity *** Amnesia: Tenebris Lake *** Amnesia: The Agony of Insanity *** Amnesia: The Anguish *** Amnesia: The Attic *** Amnesia: The Cruel Ways of Dr. Richard Jones *** Amnesia: The Dream: Chapter 1 *** Amnesia: The Four Horsemen *** Amnesia: The Great Work *** Amnesia: The Grey Eagle *** Amnesia: The Machine *** Amnesia: The Things in the Night *** Amnesia: Through the Portal *** Amnesia: Weird Dream's *** Amnesia: When Life No Longer Exists *** Amnesia: White Night * Among the Sleep (alpha & full version) * Ampu-Tea * Anna * Anonymous Messages * Ao Oni * Apparition Within The Rift * Ascension * Asylum: Interactive Teaser * Attack on Titan: The Tribute Game (first and ultimate versions) * Avian * Baby Blues * Baking Simulator 2014 * Battleblock Theatre * Beasts of Prey * Besiege * Bewilder House * Binding of Isaac * Binding of Isaac:Rebirth * Black Rose * Black Snow * Blame * Bloody Trapland * Borderlands 2 * Breaking the Bank * BroForce * Brutal DOOM * Bulb Boy * Bunker 16 * Bunny Man: Lost Souls * Burrito Galaxy 64 * BWAK * Calm Time * Canabalt * Candles * Castle Crashers * Cat Mario * Catharsis * Catlateral Damage * Cellar Door * CHARGE! * Chicken Walk * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Citizen Burger Disorder * CLOP * Classroom Aquatic * Closure * Cloudberry Kingdom * Cod of Duty * Cold Fusion * Colina * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Contagion * Continuous * Corpse Party: Rebuilt * Courage * Creepy Zone * Critical Annihilation (Critical Mass) * Christmas Shopping Simulator * Cry of Fear: ** Cry of Fear: Halloween Collab ** Cry of Fear: HER ** Cry of Fear: Hotel Terror ** Cry of Fear: iSolation ** Cry of Fear: Memories ** Cry of Fear: Out of It ** Cry of Fear: Recidivist ** Cry of Fear: Scrolls of Shaimoon ** Cry of Fear: The Hole ** Cry of Fear: The Stairway * Crystal Rift * Curse of the Aztecs * Damned * Dark Cut * Dark Cut 2 * Dark Cut 3 * Dark Deception * Dark Ocean * Dark Souls 2 * Darkwood * Daylight * DayZ * Dead Bits * Dead Darkness * Dead Horde * Dead Island * Dead Lab * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 ** Dead Space 3: Awakened * Death Dice Overdose * Death: Unknown * Deep Down Dark * Deep Down In Space * Deep Sleep * Deeper Sleep * Deepest Sleep * Dementium II * Deputy Dangle * Destroy the Porn * Devil's Tuning Fork * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls * Dino Horde Duels * Disco Dodgeball * Dishonored * Divekick * Don't Escape * Don't Let GO! * Don't Look Now * Don't Make Me Turn This Car Around * Don't Shit Your Pants * Don't Starve ** Don't Starve: Markiplier Mod ** Don't Starve: The Screecher ** Don't Starve Together * Don't Whack Your Teacher * Doorways * Dota 2 * Double Hitler * Dreadhalls * DreadOut * Dream of the Blood Moon * Dumpy * Dungeon Nightmares * Dungeon Nightmares 2 * Earthbound * Electronic Super Joy * Element4L * Elementary Memories * Eleusis * Elevator From Hell * Env * Enviro-Bear 2000 * Erie * ERROR #53 * Escaping the Prison * Evil * Exoptable Money * Exmortis * Extreme Treadmill Survival * Eyes * F*ck This Game * Fabricant * Fantasia: Music Evolved * Fatal Frame 2 * Fibrillation * Fingerbones * First Person Lover * Fish Horde * Fist of Awesome * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Treasure Island (game) * Five Nights at Wario's * FlapBound * Flappy Fedora * Flash Frozen * FOC/US * For One Night Only * Forbidden.exe * Forest * Forget Me Not Annie * Forgotten * Four Second Frenzy * Fran Bow * From Dust * GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT * Gasosta * Garry's Mod ** Horror maps: *** Garry's Mod: Abandoned Metro *** Garry's Mod: CaptainSparklez *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 2 *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 3 *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 4 *** Garry's Mod: Hell's Prison ** Murder ** Prop Hunt ** Sandbox ** Stop It Slender ** Trouble in Terrorist Town * Gentlemen Dispute * Ghouls Forest 3D * Give Up * Goat Simulator '' * ''Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto V * Grave * Grey * Grimind * Grudge Forest * Guns of Icarus Online: Battle Royale * Handless Millionaire * Happy Wheels '' * ''Haunt:The Real Slender Game * Heavy Bullets * Hektor * Hell Was Here * Hello? Hell... o? * Hello Kitty Island Adventure * HIDE * Hide and Seek * Hide the Fart * H1Z1 * Homesick * Homesick Starring Markiplier * Hot Dog Heartache * Hotline Miami * How do you Do It * Hunted * Hyde * Hylophobia * I Am Bread '' * ''I Can't Escape * I HATE YOU.EXE (Mario.exe) * I See You * I Miss You * I Wanna Be The Guy: Gaiden * I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game * I Will Kill You * Ib * Ildefonse * Illusion: Ghost Killer * Illusions * Impossible Game * Impossible Quiz * Imscared * Incredipede * Inculcation * Infiltrate The Airship * Insane Hell Torium * Insanidade * Inside * Intruder * Inwards * It Moves * Jeff the Killer * Jurassic Heart * Kerbal Space Program * Kill The Bad Guy * Killing Floor * Kilobyte * Knock Knock * Kraven Manor (demo & full version) * Kuro Oni * Labyrinth * Lakeview Cabin * Lasting * Life After Us: The System * Lights and Shadows * LIMBO * Linger * Little Emily * Lone Survivor '' * ''Lord of the Aisle * Lost in the Rift * Lumber Island * Lumen * Mad Father * Maere: When Lights Die * Magicite * March * Mari0 * Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark * Markiplier Adventurew * Markiplier: No Escape * Markiplier: The Game * Markiplier: The Game 2 * Markiplier: The Rage Game * Markiplier: The Worst Workout of Your Life * Markiplier Trapped in Rick's Game * Max Gentlemen * Max Payne * Maze * Melonbomber * Mental * Mental Hospital * Minecraft '' * ''Minimal Theory * Minotaur Maze * Misao * Missing: The Distant Island * MLG Flappy Bird 420 * Mole Hammers * Monstrum * Mount Your Friend * Mr. Kitty Saves The World * Muddy Heights * Murder at Masquerade Manor * Murder Clown * My Neighbour Totoro VR - Bus Stop Scene * My Only * Mystery: Curiosity and seek the truth * Nether * Neverending Nightmares (Demo and full) * Nevermind * Next Car Game * Nightmare House 2 * No Escape * No Time to Explain * Nox Timore * Nyctophobia * Octodad * Octodad: Dadliest Catch '' ** ''Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts * OFF * Ominous * One After Another * One Chance * One Finger Death Punch * One Late Night * One Late Night: Deadline * Orbitor * Orcs Must Die 2 * Ostrich Island * Outlast '' ** ''Outlast: Whistleblower * Overcast - Walden and the Werewolf * Overgrowth * Pact with a Demon * Paranoiac * Paranormal * Parasite * Parkwatcher 2 * Penis Cloner '' * ''Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Necrologue * Penumbra: Overture * Pesadelo * Phobia * PHOBIA: The Fear of the Darkness * Pizza Delivery (both versions) * Planetside 2 * Plug and Play * Point Perfect * PokeSlender * PokeSlender 2: Red Edition * Portal * Portal 2 * Postal 2 * Potato Man Seeks The TROOF * Presentable Liberty * Primal Feras * Probability 0 * Probably Archery * Proton Pulse Rift * Pulse Phobia * Punishment: The Punishing * Psycosis * Punk's Not Dead * Purgatorium * Purgatory * QWOP (normal and hacked) * Ragdoll Olympics * Raspy Hill * Rayman Legends * Reaction Time * Real Horror Stories * Reimagine :the game: * Refuge * RELAYING :the game: * Resolute Dark * Resonance * Reunion * Rifached Eyeballs * Ripest of Fears * Road Redemption (Alpha) * Robot Unicorn Attack ** Robot Unicorn Attack Heavy Metal * Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 * RUN * RUN: Vengeance * Rust * Safari Showdown * Sally.exe * Santa Claws * Santa's Rampage * Santiplier: The Game '' * ''Scale * SCP-087 * SCP 087-B * SCP-432 * SCP: Containment Breach ''(all versions) ** ''SCP: Containment Breach: My Little Pony ** SCP Markiplier Mod ** SCP Slender Mod * Segatakai * Segway of the Dead * Serious Sam 3 * Shutter * SightLine * SightLine: The Chair * Silence on the Line * Silent Hill: Alchemilla * Silent Hill P.T. Demo * Skate 3 * Skinwalker * Slender * Slender: Anxiety * Slender: Flashlight * Slender: Haunt * Slender Man's Shadow: ** Slender: 7th Street ** Slender: Carnival ** Slender: Christmas Special ** Slender: Claustrophobia ** Slender: Elementary ** Slender: Hospice ** Slender: Mansion ** Slender: Prison ** Slender: Sanatorium * Slender Space * Slender's Woods * Slender: Gaze of Horror * Slender: The Arrival '' * ''Slender: The Eight Pages '' * ''Slender: The Nine Pages '' * ''Slender: The Remake * Slenderman * Slender Mod * Slendytubbies * Slendytubbies 2 * Slendytubbies 3 (Demo) * Slender: Gaze of Horror * Sluggish Morss * Smite * Soccer Physics * Sonic.exe * Spectre * Speedungeon * SpeedRunners * Spewer * Spirited Away, the Boiler Room * Spongebob Slendypants * Spooky's House of Jump Scares * Spore * Squish * Stairs * Stalked * Stranded Deep * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty * State of Decay * Stealing The Diamond * Steve's office * Stonewick Manor * Suicide Mouse * Sumotori Dreams * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Hexagon * Super Mario World * Super Meat Boy * Super Pig * Super Squat Simulator * Super Wolfenstein HD * SuperHOT * Surgeon Simulator 2013 (PC and Iphone) * Swamp Sim * Tanatophobia * Tea Party Simulator 2014 * TerroRift * The 4th Wall * The Briefcase * The Cat That Got The Milk * The Corridor * The Crooked Man * The Curse of Blackwater * The Cursed Forest * The Darkest Words * The Deep Well * The Deepest Sleep * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Escape * The Escapists * The Evil Within * The Floor is Jelly * The Following * The Forest * The Forgotten: Project Of Damned * The Groundskeeper * The Grudge * The Halloween * The Hat Man * The House * The House 2 * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Impossible Quiz Book: Chapter 1 * The Last of Us ** The Last of Us: Left Behind * The Lost Souls * The Markiplier Quiz * The mask reveals disgusting face * The Midnight Game * The Midnight Man * The Plague * The Plan * The Rake: Back to Asylum * The Rake: Hostel * The Room * The Sewer * The Stairwell * The Stanley Parable (original and new) * The Static Speaks My Name * The Theater * The Theatre '' * ''The Unfair Platformer * The Unknown * The Very Organized Thief ** The Very Organized Thief - Christmas Edition * The Witch's House * The World's Hardest Game * The World's Hardest Game 2 * They Breathe * Tiny Box Tim: Origins * TMNT * To The Moon * Toribash * Toward the Light * Town of Salem * Tracked * Train * Transistor * Tug the Table * Turbo Dismount * Uncanny Valley * Underhell * UnExit * Unfair Mario * Vanish '' * ''Vapour * Velocibox * Very Organized Theif * Video Game: The Game * Viscera Cleanup Detail ** Viscera Cleanup Detail - Santa's Rampage * VVVVVV * Watch Your Step * Whack The Thief * Whack Your Computer * Whack Your Boss * Whack Your Ex * Where am I? * Which * Whispers * With the Addition of Markiplier * With the Addition of Markiplier:Asses and Angels * White Finger * Windlands * Within Deep Sorrows * Wooden Floor * Worms: Reloaded * Wrestle Jump * XCVB * Year Walk * Zumba Fitness: World Party * Zoo Race Category:Series Category:Games